batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is an upcoming film featuring both Superman and Batman. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as to-be-announced *Callan Mulvey as to-be-announced *Tao Okamoto as to-be-announced *Scoot McNairy as to-be-announced *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone Production Four days before Man of Steel's release, it was announced that Zack Snyder, David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan would return to their respective roles—director, screenwriter, and executive producer (albeit in a lesser role than in the previous film), for a Man of Steel sequel. Goyer had previously signed a three-film deal with Warner Bros. Pictures for Man of Steel, its sequel, and a Justice League film featuring Superman.‘Man Of Steel’ Sequel Underway With Zack Snyder And David S. Goyer The movie was officially announced at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2013. The film is set for a 2016 release and will feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format, with most of the first film's main cast set to return, while a new actor will be chosen to play Batman.Comic-Con 2013: ‘Superman & Batman’ movie will follow ‘Man of Steel’Superman & Batman Film Set for Comic-Con Reveal Two tentative titles for the new film, Batman vs. Superman or Superman vs. Batman, were suggested by Goyer during the Superman 75th Anniversary Panel at Comic-Con.Next Superman Movie Likely Called ‘Batman vs. Superman’ Filming will start sometime in 2014 in Toronto, Ontario instead of Vancouver.MAN OF STEEL 2 PRODUCTION DEPARTS VANCOUVER FOR TORONTO On August 23, 2013, Hollywood Reporter announced that Warner Bros. Pictures cast Ben Affleck as Batman.Ben Affleck Is Batman for 'Man of Steel' Sequel On December 4, 2013 it was announced that Gal Gadot had joined the cast as Wonder Woman. On May 21, 2014 it was announced that the film would be called Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Trivia *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) and Diane Lane (Martha Kent) both appeared in Hollywoodland, where Affleck portrayed George Reeves, the actor best known for playing Superman on television. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles and Joe Manganiello were considered to play Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil. Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Videos File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 Gallery BvS Transparent Logo.png Batman_v_Superman_-_The_Batman.jpg|Ben Affleck as Batman. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|Batman and the Batmobile. References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB Category:Films